Modern automotive vehicles are frequently equipped with sunroofs which may be opened and closed from the interior of the vehicle and which enhance the value and appearance of the vehicle. Frequently, it is desirable to enhance the appearance of a vehicle which originally was not equipped with a sunroof, either to increase the value thereof or to produce a more prestigious sense for the vehicle.
In vans or the like, side windows of various sizes and shapes can normally be provided to provide light and air to the interior lower cost vans, however, may not have side windows. Furthermore, automobiles may have side windows of various configurations and which generally enhance the value of the vehicle or define the style thereof.